


Remember the Days of the World by Ketita [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Judaism, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Remember the Days of the World by Ketita read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: He fights alone for what the rest of humanity has forgotten, and doesn't even know to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Days of the World by Ketita [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember the Days of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885946) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 



**Title** : Remember the Days of the World  
 **Author** : Ketita  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan  
 **Character** : Levi, Erwin  
 **Rating** : teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : He fights alone for what the rest of humanity has forgotten, and doesn't even know to ask.  
Tags: Backstory, Judaism, Pre-Canon  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/885946)  
**Length** 0:14:47  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Remember%20the%20Days%20of%20the%20World%20by%20Ketita.mp3)


End file.
